


【相二】你好，我吃醋了。

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【相二】你好，我吃醋了。

岚学是画下了句号，然而二宫生闷气的心，却一直没有得到某人有力的开解。

故意无视某人发来的邮件，也故意不让他送他回去，一个人休息也宅在家里生气。

结果那个人到底是陪着度过了二十年的竹马，这世上还有谁能比相叶更了解他呢？

二宫躺在床上，听着那熟悉的开门声，一步一步地走到他身边，掀开他盖住脸的被子。

“小和，别生气了好吗？”

“不行！就是很生气！”

二宫又扯过被子盖住头。

“节目效果嘛，别气了。你看我都当众公主抱你了。”

“但你也抱了武井桑。”

“拍戏啊。而且我们最后都没有亲上啊。”

“你还敢拍吻戏！”

“所以没拍嘛。”

“那和女嘉宾的算什么？”

相叶不停的解释让二宫彻底火了起来，他猛地坐起，吃醋的话毫不掩饰地一吐而快。

相叶笑了起来，长腿一跨，坐到了二宫身上，双手攀着他的肩。

“别吃醋嘛，就是碰到一点点而已。”

相叶知道自己的男朋友傲娇又爱吃醋，台面上演的是一回事，私下生闷气又是另一回事。和门把们打打闹闹无所谓，外人一来，就是只竖起刺的刺猬了。

“就是吃醋了怎样！”

二宫搂住相叶的腰，闻着恋人身上清雅的香味。

“那小和想怎样？”相叶休息了一晚，早早过来找自己的宅男小男友，就是为了要好好侍候他的。

“我要上你！”

二宫的声音闷闷地，相叶还以为自己听错了，一直以为都是自己在上面的。

“小和别闹。”

“你不让我上，我就继续生气！”

二宫一把将相叶推倒在床上，居高临下地看着他，琥珀般透亮的眼珠流露着十分认真的神情。

相叶宠溺地朝他笑笑，伸手将二宫凌乱的头发拨到耳后。

“那好啊，我今天倒要看看我的小和怎么上我。”

“你看不起我？”二宫被相叶那游韧有余的语气激到了，少有地沉不住气。

“我怎么敢？毕竟我的小和童颜巨根哪。”

相叶伸手摸了一把二宫的下体，趁他发飚之前收回了手，转而一颗一颗地解着自己衣服上的扣子。

二宫本来真的只是开个玩笑的，只是当相叶躺在他身下慢悠悠地将自己裸露在他面前时，他不禁觉得下腹一紧。

相叶左肩上灿如烟花的胎记，粉色的乳首，线条分明的腹肌，他像拆礼物包装一样，将自己毫无保留地呈现给二宫。

“小和觉得怎样能消气，就按你的想法做吧。”

相叶坐起身来，吻住了二宫。二宫没想过相叶如此顺从，他伸手脱去相叶的上衣，逐寸逐寸地抚着那具完美的身体，圆圆指头按上乳头，用指甲轻轻刮弄，相叶其实很敏感，一下子就泄出了闷哼声。

相叶的双手搭在二宫的背上，把胸前的一切都交在二宫手里，任由他处置。

二宫叹了口气，相叶太乖了，有时候让他都不忍心撒野。他收了手，圈上相叶的腰，将头埋在他的胸膛。

“怎么？不上我了？”

“明明知道这是工作，却还是忍不住，不想和别人分享你，雅纪所有的美好都是我一个人的。我看到你抱别人，拥着别人，心里就不舒服。”

二宫小声地诉说着自己不安的心情，耳朵极迅速地红了起来。

相叶又将他搂得更紧些。

恋人的心情他相当明白，毕竟当恋人拍感情戏的时候，他也是这么不安。不见得光的恋情让两人小心翼翼，再怎么说服自己那是工作，也还是会很在意。毕竟魅力四射的good looking guy可是被很多人喜欢着的呀。

“可是小和很清楚我的心意啊，在电视上也说过你相信我，想和我一起走下去的呀。”捧着二宫的脸，蹭着他的鼻尖，相叶安抚着他的情绪，“我们已经一起二十年了，我以后的日子可是都要拜托小和的呢。”

“但我很容易吃醋，那要怎么办？”虽然还在耍嘴皮子，但二宫知道在面对相叶时，他从来就是心软的那个。

“那就由我来平复小和的醋意。”

“那是怎样平复？”

“例如这样？”

相叶吮着二宫的唇，将人压在床上，快而准地将两个人的衣服脱下。

“小和觉得这样处理好不好？”

“嗯……勉强算……”

在被相叶带上欲望最高峰的时候，二宫觉得自己好像太过轻易放过自家恋人了，但是又有谁能抗拒这样的相叶呢？

爱情哪，果然让他变得和他家笨蛋一样蠢了。无论再怎么生气，却还是抵不过那人一顿身体力行的温柔宠爱。

 

END


End file.
